Cub
Cub is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Cub, as his name suggests, is a very young light brown (tan) bear cub, who is the son of Pop. He has the appearance and personality of a baby but the intelligence and mobility of a young child (roughly 4 years of age). He is the youngest and smallest character of the Happy Tree Friends and his eyes consist only of Pac-man pupils, giving him a more adorable appearance than the other characters. Cub is clad in a diaper with a pin. Also, he is usually seen wearing a little beanie with a propeller on the top; it has only been seen off his head a few times. Because Cub is rarely seen without his cap, Pop thinks that if he sees the hat, then he's seeing his son; this could be seen in Water Way to Go and Concrete Solution. If he wants to know where he went, he leaves his hat to mark his leaving spot like a marking trail, as seen in A Hole Lotta Love, however this sometimes backfires as it instead misdirects Pop away from Cub. Pop has also used Cub's hat to mark his grave by putting it on his tombstone, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. He has appeared considerably more often and died much more in the series than his father. Usually his deaths are a result of Pop's bad parenting, even though Pop clearly cares about him. Other times, they may happen before Pop can even react to what's happening. If his father's not paying attention to him, he will often be seen wandering around operating machines by himself or carelessly drifting into death-inducing hazards. One example of this is sucking on an electric razor as if it was a pacifier, soon ending with Pop plugging it back in, much to Cub's despair. It seems like Cub enjoys playing with Lumpy's body parts, like in Rink Hijinks, where he ripped out Lumpy's heart while trying to get a prize, and in Just Desert, when he found Lumpy's skull and put it up to his ear like a conch shell. He has shown interest in becoming a fireman, as seen in Who's to Flame? and As You Wish. He also has a habit of drooling (which did not do him well in Kringle Presents) and cooing, much like a normal baby. He is sometimes seen licking a lollipop, as seen in Snip Snip Hooray!, See What Develops, and A Sucker for Love Part 1. Cub rarely survives (though he has survived 13 times to date). His deaths are usually very gruesome, painful, tragic, and ironic. The only episodes where Cub survives in the TV series are Don't Yank My Chain, See What Develops, Doggone It (Debatable), A Hole Lotta Love (Debatable), and Wingin' It (Debatable). In the internet shorts he survives Rink Hijinks, I Get a Trick Out of You, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Just Desert, A Sucker for Love Part 1 and part 2, A Vicious Cycle, Spare Tire, and A Handy Nanny. He also survives Cubtron Z and the HTF Break short Happy New Year. Cub's deaths generally involve breathing problems, machinery, or getting crushed. So far, Cub has only killed other characters in 3 episodes. Lumpy was his only victim in Rink Hijinks, and he killed his father, among several others, in Cubtron Z. In the Halloween episode Read 'em and Weep, he was being possessed by a demon from within a book and subsequently killed Petunia in his possessed form, although it could be argued that this was really The Demon's kill, not Cub's. In the Halloween episode Can't Stop Coffin, Pop and Cub can be seen mourning at a gravestone. This was confirmed to be his mother. Gallery Cub (Fortana City) vs Pop (Almchendolf).jpeg|Cub (Fontana City) vs Pop (Almchendolf) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Bears